Code Lyoko E87: DEADline
by James the Lesser
Summary: The last day to get Yumi out is here! What do they do? And if they do get her how to explain her disappearance? Read to find out! Also PLEASE R&R, I want to know what the people like and don't like.


**Code Lyoko Episode 87: DEADline**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-85 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!**

They were on the last day of the deal. Sanne had done several return's on her own but it wasn't the twenty she demanded for Yumi. Ulrich had been questioned by the Principal about Yumi's disappearance, he lied, badly. "Young man if you know where Ms. Ishiyama is you should tell us before she gets hurt." Mr. Delmas was grilling Ulrich for nearly an hour. Mr. Delmas knew Ulrich was lying and while he let the students get away with some things the missing Yumi Ishiyama was to big a deal. "You won't be in trouble I assure you and neither will she. Her parents are worried about her and just want her to make sure she is alright."

"I don't know! I'm worried about her to damn it! Er, sorry." Ulrich looks away after his outburst.

"Ulrich I have dealt with students for over sixteen years I know when someone is lying." Mr. Delmas leans back in his chair, away from the desk. A course he took on body language told him this made him seem more open and less domineering. "If she was having problems with something outside of school she should talk to her parents and not run away."

"She didn't run away." Mr. Delmas studies Ulrich's face and from experience sees Ulrich is lying.

"Then what happened? If there was an accident and she is hurt we need to get her to the hospital. You might think you can…"

"That's not what happened! Mr. Delmas I don't know where she is and if you don't let me go I'll, I'll, I don't know. Just like I don't know where Yumi is." Ulrich stands up and walks towards the door.

"Ulrich young man I know you are lying. I don't want to call your parents but if you leave my office without telling me where Yumi Ishiyama is you will force my hand." Mr. Delmas for added effect moves his hand over the phone.

"Go ahead. They can help me look for Yumi." Ulrich opens the door and slams it behind him. He starts to walk to his room but decides not to. If Mr. Delmas did call his parents he didn't want to be on school grounds. Ulrich grabs his school bag and walks into the woods towards the sewer entrance.

"Mom, please Mom, answer me." Aelita was at the Super Computer while Jeremie had left to find a bathroom. "Come on Mom I need to talk to you." Aelita waits for an answer. This was the last day and Aelita had to find a way to convince Sanne that they couldn't make the deal.

"_What is it Aelita Dear? Ready to agree are we?"_

"No Mom, we can't make that deal because there is something more important!"

"_More important then the safety of your friends? It has been so much fun hurting one in front of the other. Wait for them to beg to leave the other alone before hurting them."_

"I know you aren't doing that Mom, you can't be." Aelita didn't want to think her Mother would do that. She understood why Sanne hated the world after what Franz had done to her but Aelita had faith and love in Sanne.

"_Then come here and watch, or maybe you would like to hear from them yourself?"_ Aelita hears something then a voice.

"Please Aelita make the deal!" It was William. "She keeps hurting Yumi and won't stop unless I take the pain. I can only take so much though before I give in and she goes back to Yumi."

"William we'll get you out of there and Yumi."

"_No you won't Aelita Dear unless you meet my demands."_ Sanne had taken control again. "_You have six hours before I kill them slowly and painfully. I'll send them to Earth, possess them, and send them back here again to hurt them some more. Hmm, although, William is dead. Imagine what would happen to his parents if he showed up in their house and killed himself?" _Sanne laughs evilly. "_I think that sounds wonderful." _

"Mom we have six hours to get them out. I want to make another deal. You return Yumi and William and we will help you before the countdown ends and you die." Aelita crosses her fingers and hopes her Mom agrees. Aelita is so involved with the conversation she doesn't hear the elevator come down or someone getting off of it.

"_I think not Aelita for that is a lie! I can't die for I am a God! Not only that I am the Super Computer, how could I delete myself and not know it?" _

"Mom I can show you the countdown. Just…"

"_Shut up Aelita Dear! I wasn't there to raise you in your latter years but you should know not to lie!"_ Aelita backs away from the control panel after Sanne yelled. "_Ok honey, you get Ulrich to Lyoko and I will help you._ _Just make sure no one suspects it was you who gave me the password and the power to rip William from the Tower."_ The Super Computer beeps twice then goes back to normal.

"What was she talking about?" Aelita turns around and sees Ulrich.

"I, I don't know Ulrich." Aelita smiles at him and goes to greet him when he grabs her by the shirt.

"It's your fault! You helped Sanne, it wasn't Jeremie it was you! That's why she possessed S.S. so we would look at Jeremie while you stab us all in the back for your Mother!"

"No Ulrich I would never do that! You're my friends, you helped me get here and get my memories!"

"And you betrayed us for your Mother!" Ulrich gets an inch away from Aelita's face. "Get out of here now before I lose control."

"Ulrich I didn't do anything she's lying. I didn't give her the password or…" Ulrich picks Aelita up and tosses her towards the elevator doors.

"Get out of here now you traitor! And don't think you can go running to Jeremie or the others because I am calling them the second you leave this place." Ulrich gets his cell phone out.

"Ulrich I didn't do what she said I did. Believe me Ulrich. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Aelita is backed into the doors by Ulrich when they open.

"What's going on?" Jeremie had gotten back from the nearest gas station with a public restroom when he finds Aelita and Ulrich in a very strange position.

"I caught the traitor. It wasn't you or William that gave the password to Sanne it was this traitor!" Ulrich pins Aelita to the back of the elevator. "I caught her talking to her precious Mother about how she gave the password and how she gave Sanne the power to take William from the Tower. Yet she lies right to my face about it!"

"Ulrich I'm sure there's an explanation." Jeremie tries to get Ulrich off of Aelita but isn't strong enough. "Come on Ulrich you don't know what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing Jeremie. I caught Aelita red handed and now I am going to make her pay for what she did! She got Yumi captured, she got William captured, she helped Sanne become stronger!" Ulrich pulls an arm back ready to hit Aelita but Jeremie wraps his arms around it.

"Stop it Ulrich you've lost it." Ulrich struggles but Jeremie jumps on his back and brings him down to the floor. "Whatever you heard it had to be wrong Ulrich."

"You're taking her side even though I know what I heard!" Ulrich pushes off the ground with Jeremie on his back. His arms nearly give out but he is able to push far enough to get his knees under him.

"I can prove you heard wrong Ulrich. The Super Computer records everything automatically so I don't miss anything." Jeremie rolls off of Ulrich's back and gets up. "Give me five minutes and I can prove Aelita's innocent." Jeremie walks over to the Super Computer and finds the folder where everything is recorded. "Yep a new file, let's see…" He loads the file. Jeremie is sure that there is nothing to worry about until they get to the very end.

"Mom I can show you the countdown. Just…"

"_Shut up Aelita Dear! I wasn't there to raise you in your latter years but you should know not to lie!_ _Ok honey, you get Ulrich to Lyoko and I will help you._ _Just make sure no one suspects it was you who gave me the password and the power to rip William from the Tower."_

"But I didn't do that!" Aelita backs away when Jeremie starts to stare at her. "I swear I didn't Jeremie. You know I wouldn't lie to you."

"Liar." Ulrich stands between Jeremie and Aelita. "I will give you to the count of ten to get on that elevator and leave before I go after you and make you pay for all the pain your Mother has caused Yumi." Ulrich pushes Aelita towards the elevator. "Nine." He pushes her again. "Eight." He goes to push her again when she backs away on her own.

"You'll regret this Ulrich when my Mother attacks."

"So you know she's going to attack! So after you deactivate the Tower you can start a return to the past making her stronger. Seven."

"She'll attack when we don't make the deal for Yumi and William. She might kill you or Jeremie or some complete stranger but she will attack." Aelita gets on the elevator as Ulrich gets to six. "Jeremie call me if, when, she attacks." The elevator door closes and goes up leaving Ulrich and Jeremie in the control room.

"We don't need her. You can send S.S. as Aelita if Sanne attacks." Ulrich sits on the floor clenching his hand into a fist. "She's lucky I controlled myself Jeremie. You heard the recording, Sanne is torturing Yumi. It's all Aelita's fault, we should make her pay!" Ulrich punches the floor in anger. "Make her feel the pain Yumi is!" He punches it again. "Damn her, she's the traitor, she betrayed us!" He punches the floor again hearing the bones in his hand crack. "Jeremie I need to use the Scanners." Ulrich carefully gets off the floor making sure not to use his right hand.

"Sanne wants you on Lyoko, it isn't safe, we should call the others and have them go with you." Jeremie gets his cell phone out but Ulrich stops him.

"I'm not that weak. Send me when I get to the Scanners ok Jeremie?" Ulrich walks to the elevator and pushes the button for it. The elevator comes down and Ulrich gets on.

"Are you there?" Jeremie had continued his call to Odd while Ulrich goes down to the Scanner Room.

"Yeah what is it Jeremie?"

"Something bad happened. We found out who it was that gave Sanne the password. We have a few hours left and I think we need to do an all out assault. I have a surprise for Sanne and for you guys."

"Ok, but who was it that gave Sanne the password?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Jeremie hangs up before Odd can ask anything else.

"What's going on Odd?" S.S. looks up from where she was.

"Aelita gave Sanne the password." Jeremie didn't say it but Odd knew, that is why Jeremie didn't want to talk about it, had to be. "We are going to Lyoko for an all out attack on Sector 5."

"Really? Well, you want me to finish?"

"No, we need to get Yumi and William back. Besides this just means more for later." Odd kisses S.S. as they get ready to go to the Factory.

Walking down the path from the Hermitage Odd and S.S. see a pink haired girl. S.S. was ready to ignore her but Odd wasn't. "Aelita how could you? When Jeremie did it I was ready to kick him out of the group and don't think I won't do the same to you!"

"I didn't do it! My Mom, she tricked them I swear!" Aelita had been on the verge of tears the whole way to the Hermitage and now couldn't hold them back. "She tricked them, they don't know it but she did."

"Sure, maybe you're just mad you got caught. Come on S.S. lets leave this traitor."

"Odd, what if she's telling the truth? What if she possessed Aelita or…" Odd cuts her off and turns to Aelita.

"Aelita, have you had any memory lapses?"

"No."

"Question answered. Aelita, you're the reason we started fighting Sanne. Now you're working with her, you helped her become stronger. I can't forgive you for that. What if Sanne had killed S.S. instead of just possessing her?" Odd wasn't yelling, his anger was cold and hard. "The next time Sanne kills someone the blood will be on your hands." Odd walks away but S.S. stays with Aelita not sure what to believe.

"Aelita, did you betray us?" S.S. looks in Aelita's eyes hoping to see something.

"No! I didn't give her the password! I can't believe you all turned on me like this." Aelita starts crying heavily. Having her friends turn away from her was one of her top fears. The only fear that was worse for her was being trapped on Lyoko again after experiencing life on Earth.

"Ok Aelita, I'll talk to them. I believe you." S.S. hugs Aelita. She hadn't been in the group as long as everyone else but thought she knew the people around her. She didn't think Aelita would be so upset if she was the one that gave Sanne the password. "I have to go Aelita, sorry." S.S. lets Aelita go and walks away as Aelita heads to the Hermitage.

Odd and S.S. get to the Factory and head down to the Control Room. "So Jeremie what's the surprise?"

"You'll see, go down to the Scanners. I already sent Ulrich and he's waiting for you." Odd and S.S. take the elevator down to the Scanners. "Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, Scanner Odd, Scanner Sandra, Virtualization." The two land outside of a Tower.

"Ulrich?" Ulrich comes out of the Tower. "Ok we're all here Jeremie what now?"

"Go to the edge and wait for the Transporter." The three don't move. "Oh sorry I'm not thinking, go East." Jeremie was distracted and didn't even think about loading the vehicles. He had to load a new program and keep Aelita's betrayal out of his mind.

"Come on Jeremie what's the surprise?" Odd and the other two had made it to the edge with no problem.

"Just wait Odd until you get to Sector 5." Jeremie types in the code for the Transporter and a few moments later the three land on Lyoko. "Now is time for the surprise." Jeremie activates three Towers and is able to send Jeremie Ghosts not just on Earth but directly to Lyoko!

"Jeremie Sanne's sending Ghosts to attack us!" Ulrich draws his sword but the Ghost can not be cut and possesses Ulrich.

"How does it feel? I didn't really get to test them out."

"Whoa, wow, cool." Ulrich looks around and everything seems to be moving slower. "Odd, S.S., how does it feel to you guys cause I can't explain it."

"Enter Uber Odd and Uber S.S." Odd jumps in the air and goes ten times higher then he normally could. "Come on let's go tear this place down."

"We're going to save the damsel in distress so come on!" S.S. runs through the open door with the two boys running after her.

"Is it just me or are those Creepers moving slowly?" Ulrich points to two Creepers.

"No they do seem to be moving slower then normal." S.S. runs towards them when one fires a laser. Unlike before when she would need to block it or dodge it she just stands there and watches the laser move through the air like a Lego through maple syrup. "This is so TTT!"

"What?"

"Too Totally Terrific!" S.S. runs past the laser and strikes both Creepers with her power pole. S.S. and the other two go into the next room and see three Dragons flying above them.

"Laser Arrow!" The arrow misses as a Dragon dodges it. "I need to get closer then." Odd runs then jumps into the air becoming eye to eye with a Dragon. Something he'd never be able to do unless they were flying a lot lower. "Laser Arrow!" The Dragon explodes. "Yahoo! Who's next?"

"Me!" Ulrich draws his sword and runs towards a wall. "Super Sprint!" He runs up the wall before jumping off and slicing both Dragons destroying them. Landing on the ground Ulrich looks around. "Let's find the entrance and get Yumi and William back." The three run off looking for the entrance.

Back on Earth Aelita is walking back to the Factory. She was mad, scared, all wrapped up inside herself. Mad that her friends, except S.S., turned on her so quickly. She was scared that she wouldn't be able to convince them that Sanne was tricking them. She gets to the Factory and goes down to the Control Room. Getting off the elevator she sees Jeremie at the Super Computer. "What's going on?"

"Huh?" Jeremie turns around. "Aelita you shouldn't be here. I'm sure you thought you were dong the right thing when you gave your Mother the password but it wasn't. I know she can sound convincing, she even had me going for awhile, but…" Aelita cuts him off.

"I didn't give her the password!" Aelita walks over to Jeremie. "I want to save my Mother not make her stronger."

"But we heard the conversation between you two…" Jeremie motions his hand to the Super Computer.

"She is tricking you! I don't know why she said that, maybe she saw Ulrich when he got here and did that, I'm not sure. But I did not betray you!" Aelita thought she was done crying but tears start to form in her eyes. "I love all of you, you put your lives at stake to save me time and time again. You helped me come to Earth and to get my memories back. As much as I love my Mother I love you more, especially you."

"I'm sorry Aelita, you're right, she's tricking us." Jeremie hugs Aelita. "We've all been on edge Aelita, and someone gave her the password. If it isn't you or me then it must have been William." Jeremie lets go of Aelita and gets back to the Control panel. "If William gave her the password then, no, he wouldn't would he?"

"Wouldn't what Jeremie?"

"Get to the Scanners. Warn them that William might be working with Sanne." Jeremie brings up the Transfer Program. "I can't get a hold of them, haven't been since I sent the Jeremie Ghosts."

"You sent Ghosts to Lyoko? When did you find a way to do that?"

"Just one of the many things I've been working on. Hurry!" Aelita runs onto the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Jeremie." Aelita was already standing in a Scanner.

"Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." Aelita lands near the edge of the Forest Sector. "Here comes the Transporter." The Transporter comes and takes Aelita to Sector 5.

"Where do I go Jeremie?" Nothing. Jeremie still couldn't get in contact with anyone in Sector 5. Aelita looks around then closes her eyes 'feeling' for her friends. "There, and there, wish I had a vehicle." Aelita starts running through Sector 5 finding Odd and S.S. tearing a Tarantula apart, literally.

"Why you hitting yourself?" Odd smacks the Tarantula with the arm Odd had just torn off.

"Where's Ulrich?" Aelita surprises the two and they drop the arms they had torn off the Tarantula.

"What the heck are you doing here Aelita? We're able to handle this ourselves. Or are you here to help your Mother?" Odd gets in a defensive stance. "I don't want to fight you right now Aelita, we have another mission, so stay back."

"I'm here to give you a message from Jeremie. William might be working with Sanne, how she got the password."

"Why didn't he just tell us? And we know who gave her the password traitor."

"He can't, Sanne locked him out." Aelita is starting to get mad again, Odd was one of her favorites in the group, he was always funny and laughing. Something she missed for more then ten years on Lyoko. The way he talked to her lit her fuse and if he kept it up she would go off. "Sanne tricked you, she saw Ulrich when he came down and said that."

"Sure, how do we know you didn't knock Jeremie out? You're slowing us down right now and that's giving your precious Mother time to make a plan to stop us. Some friend you are helping her keep Yumi and William." That did it, Aelita gets so mad her hands starts to spark before forming a full energy ball.

"Shut up!" She makes another energy ball in her other hand. "I am here to help you! Listen to me, William is the one who gave Sanne the password. He did it to save Yumi. If he was willing to die for her he would be willing to betray us to save her right?" The energy balls start to shrink before Odd opens his mouth again.

"Look at that, your Mom's been giving you special training has she? You and her going to live here happily ever after once she kills us? Will you keep Jeremie or have you just been using him?"

"Shut up!" Aelita sends an energy bolt out of her hand as power starts to surround her like an aura. "I will get Yumi and William myself. Will that shut you up Odd? I will never live here again, never! I hate this place, I only come back here to help you, my friends! Yet you turn on me so quickly. I was once willing to die to stop Sanne, Xana, but Jeremie stopped me. I wanted to give you all normal lives after I messed them up. If I never got in contact with Jeremie you would all be regular people."

"Whoa Aelita calm down." S.S. was too stunned to say or do anything before but she had to stop Aelita before she did something rash.

"No, I won't calm down, I will use this power to save Yumi and William. I will prove that I'm _not the traitor_!" Aelita says the last part trying to hold back a sob. Her emotions were churning inside of her powering her and weakening her. "After all you've done for me you think I could turn on you. I will show that I would never do that!" Aelita looks up at the ceiling before blasting a hole in it with another energy bolt. She flies through the hole and goes after her Mother.

"What's going on?" Ulrich turns towards the sound of the explosion. "Super Sprint!" He runs towards the explosion finding Odd and S.S. "What happened?"

"Aelita's snapped, she gone Uber Aelita on steroids." Odd points to the hole in the ceiling. "She says she's going after Sanne to get Yumi and William back. You should have seen her Ulrich. She looks like what Sanne does when she gets powered up."

"You mean the aura of power and the energy attacks?" Odd and S.S. nod. "We couldn't touch Sanne when she was like that how are we going to stop both of them?"

"No, Aelita says William gave Sanne the password. That Sanne tricked us. I think that's why she got so mad. I wonder if Jeremie knew what he was doing when he gave her a Jeremie Ghost." The three walk under the hole. "I got a way to get us up there but it will be tricky." S.S. gets her power pole out. "Want to go for a ride?"

"Sure, Ulrich hang on." Odd grabs S.S.'s hand then Ulrich's. "Lets go!"

"Extend!" The three shoot up into the air going through the hole and landing on a platform. "Retract." S.S. and the other two look around. "Well it looks pretty obvious which way Aelita went." Aelita, not wanting to go through the maze of hallways and corridors just blasted her way through the walls.

"Wait, I got a better way, Triplicate." Ulrich splits apart. "My turn to give you a ride." The other Ulrich's pick up Odd and S.S. "Super Sprint!" They run as fast as possible, even faster then before with the power coming from the Jeremie Ghosts. They follow the blasted holes finding Aelita in front of a wall.

"Mom, open up!" Aelita blasts the wall but it doesn't make a hole. "Let me in!" She blasts it again but nothing.

"Aelita try your Creativity." Aelita turns around when S.S. talks.

"What are you doing? I said I would save them and prove I'm not a traitor!" Aelita turns back to the wall and lets out a screeching wail. It wasn't the beautiful singing the other had heard from her before but it works. The wall opens up revealing a room with three occupants.

"_Trying again? How sweet and innocent to think you could fight me and save them yourselves_!" Sanne starts to laugh until Aelita strikes her with an energy bolt.

"I'll get them, I'll save them, I'll prove to them I am not a traitor!" Aelita strikes Sanne again but Sanne blocks it.

"_I am very_ _impressed that you are learning how to control the powers inside. It only took you more then eleven years."_ Sanne laughs. "_But they are naught compared to mine!"_ Sanne sends an energy bolt at Aelita knocking her down. "_I will destroy you all right here. With you gone I will take control of Jeremie and make myself so powerful I will destroy the entire planet!"_ Sanne sends another energy attack at Aelita but this time Aelita blocks it with an attack of her own.

"Odd, S.S., make sure Sanne stays distracted, I'm," Ulrich looks at his two clones, "We're getting Yumi and William." Ulrich quietly walks towards where Yumi and William are laying.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires several while S.S. runs around to the other side.

"Stay out of this!" Aelita creates a force field separating Aelita and Sanne from the others.

"_Very good Aelita Dear. But how far can you stretch your powers before you collapse?" _Sanne charges her hands as does Aelita.

Ulrich, with Sanne being distracted, gets to Yumi and William. "She better be ok." Original Ulrich picks Yumi up while a clone Ulrich picks up William. They start to walk towards the door when they hit a force field. "No!"

"_Fools, I won't let my hostages go until I have what I want, more power!"_ Sanne was toying with them as though they were merely dolls. "_Aelita Dear is far weaker then me, she is straining to hold up her own force field and fight me at the same time!"_ Sanne's power radiates off of her. "_Maybe I will keep her around for amusement."_

"Hello? I can hear you guys again, what's going on?" Jeremie doesn't know why but he could contact the others again.

"Hey Jeremie, we have a problem! We got Yumi and William but we can't get out! Sanne made a force field that keeps us from taking Yumi and William out of the room."

"Did you get Aelita's message?"

"Yes, and man you should see her! The Ghost you sent her has made her into Uber Aelita! She's fighting Sanne toe to toe!"

"Ghost? I didn't send her a Ghost."

"Then she's doing this on her own? Holy cow man, wonder what she would do with a Ghost." Odd and the others watch but soon become worried.

"_They think you are fighting me when all you are doing is holding off the inevitable." _

"I think she's right, Jeremie can you send her a Ghost?" Ulrich and the others were of no help, Aelita still had the force field up.

"I can't make anymore, the computer is using too many resources. But…" S.S. and Odd suddenly collapse as two green mists leave their bodies. The mists fly towards Aelita and pass through the force field. "Did it work?"

"I think so." Ulrich wasn't sure, Aelita didn't look different, but Aelita was soon to show how much of a difference the two Ghosts made.

"Ulrich, get them out of here."

"But the force field…"

"What force field!" Aelita stick a hand out and forms a tunnel that passes through the force field made by Sanne. Ulrich and his clones take Yumi, William, Odd, and S.S. out of the room.

"_You may have helped them escape but I still have you!"_

"Mother this is pointless, our powers are equal. If we fight we will do nothing but wear each other out. I want to help you leave Lyoko and if you work with me I will."

"_Equal? I have been holding back to keep the force field up but I need that no more!" _Sanne spreads her arms out and starts to rise in the air. "_I am the God of Lyoko, I control all aspects of it, including the Towers."_

"Uh guys something's wrong, the Towers just deactivated." No response. Ulrich had collapsed when the Ghost left him. "I better get you guys out of there."

"Mom, I love you, but I hate what you do." Aelita was left weak but standing. Her emotions were still powering her.

"_Do you think I care Aelita Dear? I once loved you, I once loved Franz, but those go away after a decade or so of hell!"_ Sanne strikes Aelita who was too weak to block the energy bolt. "_No, not yet Aelita Dear. I need you to stay here so I can have some leverage with your friends. Besides I like how you are now, all that energy, I could put you to good use."_

"Sorry Mom, until we see each other again." Aelita blinds Sanne with an energy ball then runs out the hole. Running as fast as she can she finds her friends who are all lying on the floor. "Get up!"

"Aelita, do you see them? I can't materialize them for some reason."

"I need to get them out of Sector 5. Know where the switch is?"

"Yes, Ulrich already turned it off though. The passage you're looking for is down on the main level and straight ahead from there."

"Thanks Ulrich." Aelita sticks her hands out and lifts her friends into the air. "I could use a vehicle Jeremie."

"I'll send the Overwing." A few seconds later it shoes up. Aelita uses her powers to set her friends on the Overwing before she gets on. Taking off she finds the hole she made and flies down.

"Which door?" There were three doors leading out of the room.

"Uh, third one to your right." Aelita goes through it and finds the next room full of monsters. "Jeremie, devirtualize everyone but me. I'm to slow on the Overwing to get us all out."

"Why can't I just materialize all of you?" Jeremie starts bringing his friends back.

"I have to get William back to the Forest Sector." Aelita sees S.S., then Odd disappear.

"You should leave him Aelita, he was the one who gave Sanne the password, he might be working with her."

"Or he was captured and made to tell her. Or he wanted to save Yumi just like you wanted to get Sanne out of Lyoko a few months ago and didn't tell any of us what you were doing." Ulrich disappears back to Earth. "They spotted me!" A Creeper fires a laser at Aelita and the Overwing but she dodges it. She flies forward dodging laser after laser. Her worry and fear of losing Yumi and William again power her again and she forms a force field without thinking about it.

"You're almost there Aelita! I am opening a tunnel now." Aelita flies out of the room and sees the exit. Getting to it she flies out into the open space surrounding Sector 5. She flies to the other side finding the open tunnel and gets through just as a batch of Mantas were hatched.

"Jeremie, they still aren't moving." Aelita was flying away from the edge as fast as possible.

"Get them inside a Tower." Aelita flies around passing several Towers before finding the one she use to call home. She gets off and drags Yumi and William into the Tower. "Anything?"

"Yumi, she's starting to move." Aelita kneels down next to Yumi. "Yumi say something."

"Something." Yumi sits up and rubs her eyes. "What happened, where am I?" Yumi looks around inside the Tower. "William!" Yumi jumps up suddenly knocking Aelita over. "You bastard!" Yumi gets her fans out but before she can throw them William jumps up and does a handspring away from Yumi.

"What's going on?" Aelita was so surprised by Yumi's reaction she didn't notice the look on William's face.

"Get out of here Aelita before he gets you." Yumi stands between William and Aelita.

"You don't know what you're doing Yumi. There is no chance for you to escape from her." William takes a step towards Yumi. "You will be mine again." William turns on his heels and runs out of the Tower.

"Get back here!" Yumi runs after him but finds he is gone. "No! I had you! Get back here coward!" Yumi turns around and goes back into the Tower.

"Yumi why did you do that?"

"He betrayed us. He worked with Sanne so she would give him what he wants, me." Yumi puts her fans away. "He fooled all of us. He wasn't turned back to normal by the return to the past." Aelita is confused and Yumi can tell. "We thought when we did a return to the past it separated the two Williams, it didn't. He's been planning his revenge and a way to get me all this time."

"Oh." Aelita looks down at the platform.

"Not 'oh' Aelita. It's my fault William is here in the first place. If I had just let him rest in peace this never would have happened."

"You're right it wouldn't have. I was against sending him here in the first place. I knew what it was like to be trapped here. When I got to taste, to breath, to smell, but had to come back here because we couldn't shut the computer down. It is a hell like none you can know."

"Yes I can Aelita, I just spent days being hurt by your Mom. She told William once I was broken he could put me back together however he wanted." Yumi sits down on the platform. "All I felt was pain. But I had hope you would save me, that hope kept me together." Yumi rests her head in her hands.

"Of course we did Yumi you're our friend. I know someone who wants to see you, he's been worried sick about you. And I bet your parents miss you to Yumi." Aelita sticks a hand out and helps Yumi back up. "Jeremie can you materialize us?"

"Not right now." This answer shocked both Yumi and Aelita. What had gone wrong? "Sanne sent something to Earth through the Scanners and Ulrich went down to see what it was."

"Oh, well, we can wait a minute I guess." Yumi and Aelita stand on the platform before materializing to Earth.

"There they are." Ulrich had moved what was sent so the two wouldn't see it. "Yumi." Ulrich runs to her and catches her as she falls out of the Scanner. "I missed you so much." He kisses her cheek. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

"I missed you to." Yumi kisses Ulrich hard knocking them over. Aelita goes to step around them when she sees something.

"Oh my God!" Aelita sees it is a body of a person. "No, she, she killed him." Aelita backs away tripping over her own feet.

"What is it?" Yumi gets off the floor when Ulrich grabs her wrist.

"Don't Yumi you don't need to see it." Ulrich had nearly thrown up when he saw what Sanne had done to William and didn't want Yumi to suffer the image. Yumi pulls her wrist free from Ulrich's grasp and goes over to the body.

"No, William…" His body was normal but his head was badly damaged. Sanne had torn his eyes out before breaking the skull open. "God, let him, let him…" Yumi starts to cry. She sits down on the floor still crying. "You bastard, I can't believe you let her do this to you. I was going to make you pay for what you did but not like this." Yumi's body shakes as she sobs. "You were my best friend. I would have done anything for you…" Ulrich goes over and sits next to Yumi putting an arm around her.

"I'm sorry Yumi. I moved his body so you wouldn't see it but, I don't know." Ulrich was lost for words. Yumi had lost William three times. He died on Earth, fell into the Digital Sea, and now was killed by Sanne and sent back to Earth. It is hard enough to lose a friend once but three times was more then anyone could handle.

"I hate her, I hate her more then anyone. If Jeremie finds a way to bring her to Earth I'll, I'll kill her." Yumi stops crying as the sadness is replaced by rage. "I'll torture her like she tortured me. I'll take her eyes like she took William's. I'll laugh at her like she laughed at me." She clenches both hands into fists.

"Yumi there has been enough death for now. You need to go home, your parents, even Hiroki, are worried about you."

"What do I tell them? And what do we do with William? His parents already had a funeral."

"We could take him to the furnace in the school. I'm sure that would be hot enough."

"No, we couldn't get him to the school." And Yumi didn't want to touch William's body after what had happened on Lyoko.

"Hello? I think this is a time we should do a return to the past." Jeremie's voice came over the speakers. "Odd and S.S. already voted on it and said it was ok with them. It means Yumi never goes missing, William's body is taken care of, but Sanne will get stronger."

"I vote we do it." Ulrich didn't want to make Sanne stronger but for Yumi he would do almost anything.

"I do to." Aelita was standing in the elevator leaning against the back of it for support.

"Majority rule then?" Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard. "Return to the past now."

**A/N So how many more times can I kill William? Lots of action, good story, a deep emotional roller coaster, I'd like to say one of my top 5 out of this series. But R&R and tell me what you liked and didn't like!**


End file.
